


daddy's home

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Peter, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “How was your flight?” Peter asked, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut.Harley kissed his shoulder. “Terrible.” He kissed his clavicle. “Missed you every minute.” He kissed his nose. “Glad to be home.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	daddy's home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally allergic to not posting

Peter was sitting on the couch, laptop resting on his stomach, when he heard the sound of the doorknob twisting. The front door opened with a whoosh of air, and Peter craned his neck to get a good look. Peter had only been illuminated by the glow of his laptop, deciding it was too much effort to turn a light on once the sun had gone down. A light flipped on and Peter finally got a good view of his husband coming through the door. 

“Hey,” Peter said softly, sitting his laptop to the side. 

Harley dropped his bags by the door, and came over to the back of the couch. He swooped down to place a kiss on Peter’s lips. When he pulled back he brought his hands down to rub at Peter’s shoulders. 

“How was your flight?” Peter asked, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut.

Harley kissed his shoulder. “Terrible.” He kissed his clavicle. “Missed you every minute.” He kissed his nose. “Glad to be home.” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Peter mused, and smiled as Harley started digging his hands into his shoulder, his thumb already working on a knot. Peter melted against the couch. “Did you have fun?” He asked after a minute. 

Harley’s grin was dazzling. “Yeah, baby, it was fun.” 

“Speaking of baby,” Peter said coyly, and made sure Harley was watching as he placed a hand over his stomach. 

Harley moved from his spot and came around to the front of the couch, so he could kneel down in front of Peter. He was still in his formal clothes from the Expo, and Peter could admit that the slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and slacks were doing it for him. 

Harley’s put his hand over Peter’s belly, palm flat and open. His fingers were long and calloused from constant tinkering in the lab, and always made Peter shiver. He traced soothing circles until Peter could feel their little one start to kick. Harley’s hand jolted back and he stared at Peter with wide eyes.

“Was that…?” 

“You missed some things, Daddy,” Peter said sweetly and arched his back a tad so that his stomach stood out even more. “Baby’s doing Karate now.” 

Harley brought his hand down again, and this time when the baby kicked he didn’t pull away. “Oh wow,” He said, his voice hushed and in awe. Peter could hear the thickness in his tone when said, “I’m gone for a month and she’s already done growing.” 

“Not done yet,” Peter murmured quietly. His lips quirked up into a smile. “Just did most of the heavy lifting.” 

Harley huffed out a laugh. “You’re telling me,” He breathed out, words dripping with astonishment. He bent down and kissed over Peter’s stomach. His healing factor prevented him from getting any stretch marks, but the skin was still thin and stretched taut. 

Harley kissed over Peter’s bump for good measure then looked up at him and prodded. “Did you start thinking of any names?” 

Peter groaned, letting his head fall back. “None that you like,” He said grumpily. 

Harley rolled his eyes. “Fair enough.” 

Peter kicked at his shoulder gently with a socked foot. “Go put your stuff away.” 

“Aww, but I thought I’d leave it by the door for you to trip over,” Harley teased, although he got up anyways to gather his stuff. 

Peter listened to him put it on the floor of their bedroom. When Harley came back out he settled next to Peter on the couch. Peter curled up next to him, and rested his head against his chest. 

“No more trips?” He asked, his voice small.

Harley kissed the top of his head. “No more trips, angel. I’m here to annoy you every minute of every day.” 

“Mmmm,” Peter hummed, and twisted so that he could kiss his neck. “Good.”


End file.
